


Самая подходящая жена для Такео - девушка с ледорубом. Проваленная явка.

by mnogabukv



Series: Такео на задании (в юбке) [1]
Category: Fritt vilt (2006), Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dress Up, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Конфликт со Старейшинами Союза исчерпан. благодаря Яннике из Остаться в живых/ Замерзшая жертва/ Холодная добыча (Fritt Vilt) М-21 отправляется на конспиративную явку с норвежкой





	Самая подходящая жена для Такео - девушка с ледорубом. Проваленная явка.

**Author's Note:**

> «В бар вошла женщина и села за свободный столик. Ей было под шестьдесят, голову она держала немного набок. На морщинистом лице её играла лёгкая усмешка, как у Серого Волка, поджидающего в лесу Красную Шапочку. Но Красная Шапочка после сказочных времён вступила в организацию "Женский фронт". Она была очень занятой, играла на флейте и жгла на кострах книги где-нибудь в предместьях. Но даже если бы они и встретились, Волку никакой выгоды бы не было, потому что Красная Шапочка занималась дзюдо и знала, как надо обращаться с теми, у кого растут волосы на руках и ногах.»  
> Гуннар Столесен - Навеки твой

Часть1. Самая подходящая жена для Такео - девушка с ледорубом

 

«Хорошая Такео попалась жена, почти идеальная, - думает М-21 и тихонько вздыхает, - где бы себе такую найти».  
Красавица – натуральная блондинка, стройная – 174 см роста, спортсменка – бегает километровые кроссы на лыжах и катается на сноуборде.  
Помимо того, что нежная и отзывчивая, так еще и настоящая боевая подруга: снайпер недавно получил проникающее ранение, так эта норвежская нимфа не только не упала в обморок, а наоборот, действовала очень быстро и профессионально. Вылила на пациента бутылку финской водки (Уж лучше бы самогон, сокрушался об истраченном на Такео дорогом алкоголе хозяин), замазала раневую поверхность суперклеем на основе цианоакрилата и почти безболезненно вколола болеутоляющее в правую ягодицу.  
О том, что у ее супруга естественная регенерация она не знала, но стрелку все равно было очень приятна оказываемая забота.  
А еще Яннике в одиночку расправилась почти со всеми старейшинами.  
«Что поделаешь – навык» - пояснила норвежская амазонка.  
В умелых женских руках ледоруб – самое убойное оружие против всяких маньяков и нечисти.  
Так что за снайпера обитатели Франкенхауса были теперь спокойны.  
Осталось пристроить только Тао и М-21.

 

Часть. Проваленная явка.

 

Его кодовый позывной был Волк.  
Даже если бы у него не было пепельно-блеклых волос, его все равно называли бы «волком». И все благодаря вертикальному шраму, пересекающему уголки губ на правой стороне его по-волчьи узкого худого лица. Именно из-за этого шрама и чуть приподнятых уголков глаз создавалось стойкое впечатление, что связной смеется. Насмехается над всеми и вся, это уж точно.  
Она должна была прийти на встречу в условленный час, в условленное место. Ее одежда и манера поведения были тоже строго регламентированы.  
Помимо вызывающе-алого, словно Chanel Rouge Allure, берета, ее кодовому имени соответствовал и ярко-красный пояс. Вероятно, свидетельствующий о наличии 9 дана по дзюдо и бразильскому джиу-джитсу.  
Он окинул ее придирчивым и одновременно нахальным оценивающим взглядом, она в ответ открыла беглый, но хладнокровно-рассудочный точный прицельный огонь, скрестила-вытянула голые от лодыжек ноги, поправила радиопередатчик-брошь, зарывшийся в самом стратегически уязвимом месте, в зоне отсутствующего выреза декольте на традиционном китайском платье-ципао. Провела рукой по длинным таинственно-баклажанного цвета волосам, и выстрелила контрольной серией закодированного под легкомысленный девичий треп секретного сообщения.  
\- Вы не ходите приобрести посудомоечную машину?  
Он со снисходительной и плотоядной усмешкой, не исключающей, впрочем, и отчасти платонического интереса, демонстративно достал зажигалку и несколько раз крутанул металлическое колесико. Вырвавшееся на несколько мгновений пламя, словно искусственно разжигаемая высоким градусом алкоголя и циническим взглядом на предполагаемые последствия, страсть, вспыхнуло и погасло, призывно оставив в холодной ночи зыбкий и неверный маячок тепла и домашнего будничного уюта.  
\- Сигарету?  
Он наконец-то соизволил оказать ей какую-то мало-мальски приемлемую с точки зрения воинствующего феминизма услугу.  
Она качнула ногой. Теннисной туфелькой невероятного сорок седьмого или другого такого же заоблачного размера и эффектно переложила одну ногу на другую, жаль только что были на ней убийственно практичные свободные шелковые штаны, весьма похожие на спортивный комплект для занятий ушу и тайцзицюань.  
Он отметил, что ей очень к лицу эти потрепанные в неравных боях со скандинавскими маньяками белые парусиновые полукеды…  
Предполагаемая связная, норвежская охотница на ютенхеймских маньяков Яннике удивленно сверкнула на него знакомым бирюзовым оттенком глаз.  
\- Рамен.  
Закончил кодовую перекличку специально оговоренной фразой Такео.  
С недавних пор, снайпер доверил бы своей молодой жене очередную разборку с каким-нибудь недобитым убийцей-маньяком, обыкновенной же встрече с бывшим агентом Союза по прозвищу «Серый» и «Волк», он не доверял.


End file.
